Forbidden Love
by AnimeFreak688
Summary: They know it's not allowed. But still, feelings are hard to ignore.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance Meeting**

Disclaimer: I do not own the magnificent _Bleach_ unfortunately. If I did, Hinamori and Hitsugaya would be a couple and Aizen would be dead.

There are certain things that should be avoided, that are forbidden.

Let this be a lesson on such.

For forbidden is the love of one of the darkness, and one of the light.

This is the story of the love of a vampire and an angel.

Hitsugaya Toushiro slowly opened his eyes painfully against the sunlight-filled room. Where was he? What was he doing here? And why did his body hurt like hell?

Groaning, he pulled himself into a sitting position and blinked several times, trying to remember what has happened. Then, his eyes went wide when he realized where he had to be. He was in the enemy's camp.

Hinamori Momo, unbeknownst to the young lord, watched him from behind a heavy curtain of white silk. She had no idea why she had taken in an enemy of hers. He was a vampire for Heaven's sake! How could she just do this? Maybe because it was her first battle and he had been the first one she had cut. She had no idea. Whatever the reason, she had taken him in and now, had to deal with whatever consequences that would come as a result.

**Flashback**

It was another yet confrontation between the Heavens and Hell and obviously, it went down to bloodshed and fighting again. The difference this time though was that Hinamori Momo, princess of the Heavens and head angel, was involved this time as well.

Sighing quietly, Hinamori watched with a steady eye (though inwardly she was shaking) the advancing army of Hell. The mass of black and red, so unlike the pureness of the white of her side, drew closer and closer until…

"Fire!" Hinamori called and then, a barrage of celestial arrows burst out from the front ranks and hit Hell's army, taking down the whole first column.

With a roar, the mass of red and black broke apart and charged recklessly at the disciplined army of Heaven. Hinamori gave a nod of assent to one of Heaven's general, Aizen Souske, and immediately, Heaven's army surged forward, blending with Hell in a swirl of black, and white.

Smirking ever so slightly, Hitsugaya barked out orders to his men, commanding them to surround the princess in a pincer motion.

_What a fool of a leader_, he scoffed as he observed the young princess in the back where she was healing her injured solders. Oh well, all the better for him.

Leading his solders, the young captain of legion ten of the Hell's army silently approached the princess from the right while another flank of his men came from the left. _Just a little bit more_ was what his brain was telling. However before he realized it, a general of Heaven suddenly appeared out of nowhere and with a loud call, directed a whole flank of _his _men to defend their princess.

_Shit, it was a trap_, was Hitsugaya's only though as he fought off the defenders, blazing a trail to the princess. Frustrated be the seemingly unending numbers, he shouted, "Souten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

An explosion and then, out of the smoke, rose a dragon, majestic and icily dignified, just like its wielder. Roaring, it crashed into the legions of heaven, destroying all in its path.

Hinamori felt her eyes widen with fear as her heartbeat picked up. This was it; she was done for. Hyourinmaru was the strongest of the ice elementals and its wielder was probably very skilled and experienced. There was no way someone untested in battle could defeat him, even if she was a kidou expert.

_Demo_, the young princes thought, rising from her kneeling position, I have to do something. _If Hell wins… I hate to think of what will happen_.

Taking a deep breath, she slowly drew her zanpaktou.

"Hajike, Tobiume!"

Bright pink energy balls flew out and hit the dragon, head on. The destroyer faltered a bit, as did Hitsugaya, by this sudden blast of power.

Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed slightly. So maybe this princess wasn't so foolish. _But just because she's good at long-range attacks_, he reasoned, _doesn't mean she can do well on close combat._

Meanwhile, seeing that their princess was fighting had raised Heaven's troops morale tremendously. With renewed every, they surged forward once more. Realizing he had not time to think, Hitsugaya continued hacking his way to his prize.

Her mind not functioning properly, Hinamori continued to protect the healing camp, using Tobiume to fend off the ice dragon as she maintained the barrier she had erected around her and the injured. Tiredness threatened to overtake her, but the young princess continued to defend while her troops pushed Hell's enemy slowly, but surely away.

Suddenly, _he_ was there. The destroyer and taker of so many of her troops' lives that day, all from his dragon. And he was stunning.

Hinamori blinked, and then quickly refocused her attention. The young vampire was hacking away at her barrier. She could not be distracted.

Unfortunately for here, the young vampire needed only a second of fallen concentration. With a flash, he was inside and yelling at his troops to enter.

Sealing the barrier quickly before his troops got in, Hinamori faced the adversary standing tall before her. She could tell he was high-ranked from his powerful aura and the insignia on his chest. And then, he charged

Taking a deep breath, she braced herself fro his attack, holding Tobiume to block him. That, she found out, was a misstep, as he suddenly, unexpectedly, snaked his zanpaktou around Tobiume and sent it straight to her heart. Hinamori was barely able to dodge before rolling off to the side and sending a kidou spell at him.

_So she's a kidou user. That means she will be weak against…_ Hitsugaya thought as he dodged the attack effortlessly, _speed_.

Using shunpo, Hitsugaya appeared right up against Hinamori. The princess did not seem to be surprised though. Hitsugaya did not notice this however. He readied himself for an attack and then…

Blood flowed allover the field as Hitsugaya lay unconscious on the ground from a huge gash on his chest.

Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief. Good thing she had prepared to second kidou spell in case the vampire decided to use speed to beat her. She noticed that the legions of Hell were breaking up, now that one of their leaders was down and Heaven was fighting for real now.

Even though she knew she should be proud of taking down her first vampire and a high-ranking one at that, she could not help but feel guilt as she gazed at the blood coming from her enemy. She had done this; she, who was supposed to be pure and have untainted bloods. She had to take responsibility.

**End Flashback**

Hinamori sighed. She knew he had to keep this young vampire away from sight lest someone discovered she was harboring the enemy and probably a captain level at that too. And if the Council of Elders found out… Hinamori shivered as she thought of what they'd do to him. Even if they were enemies, Hinamori by nature was kind and gentle, not at all suited to life on the battlefield. Probably why she had rescued the vampire.

_And besides, he is sort of cute_, a voice inside Hinamori's head piped up.

Ignoring the voice, Hinamori just continued watching the now awake vampire, though now with a faint bit of childish humor as she watched him try to figure out his surroundings.

Hitsugaya took deep breaths as he tried to remember what had led him to here. _I remember having the princess at sword point and then… _with a jolt, he realized that the princess, that frail looking thing, had defeated him, prodigy of the Hells.

_Dammit! I was careless_, Hitsugaya thought as he mentally berated himself. He should not have underestimated the princess. Not that anyone could blame him but still…

"Ah, you're awake!"

Turning around, Hitsugaya saw a young teenager girl, only looking about fourteen (though in reality, she could be thousands of years). She had chocolate-colored hair that was held up in a bun covered by a piece of turquoise-colored cloth. Her eyes were a kind brown that seemed unsuited to someone who had just nearly killed a person. She was the princess.

Hitsugaya 's eyes narrowed ever so slightly. So this was the person who had took him down. It was humiliating, looking at her now. Her frame looked so delicate, a single breeze could knock her. And to think that he had lost to her….

Hinamori faltered slightly under the young vampire's intense gaze, but made sure not to show it. She attempted to initiate a conversation.

"A-ano, how are you feeling?' Hinamori asked, trying to break that gaze of his.

The vampire did not reply. Hinamori sighed. Figures. They were enemies no matter what.

"Why did you save me?" Hinamori's head jerked up at that question. The vampire was not looking at her now, but at the wall across from him instead. However, the intensity of the room was still very tangible.

"I'm… not sure myself," Hinamori replied quietly. And it was true. Whether it out of guilt, responsibility, pity, or natural instinct, Hinamori did not know. All she knew was that it had felt right. _That, and the fact you think he's cute_, went the inner voice again.

_Shut up_, Hinamori told it.

Hitsugaya inwardly rolled his eyes. What kind of leader rescued the enemy, but did not know why? What was wrong with this girl?

"Um…Ano, vampire-san," Hinamori started, directing those startling jade-green eyes that were so sharp and cold they could filet you, back to her. "Uh, what's your name? You'll have to stay here quite a while as your wounds are pretty bad and it would be sort of weird to just call you "vampire-san" the whole time so…."

A moment of awkward silence passed between the two as Hinamori trailed off, embarrassed and unsure what to do. Finally, seeing she could not get him to talk, she gave a sigh of resignation and turned around to leave.

"It's Hitsugaya." Hearing his voice, Hinamori spun around to see the vampire not looking at her again, but at the wall.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. You wanted to know my name, right?"

Hinamori smiled her naïve, cheerful smile before turning around. "Hinamori Momo! Yorushikun onegai mas!"

Thus would begin the start of the union of Heaven and Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampires at Night**

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful _Bleach_. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here.

Hinamori plopped onto her bed in a very undignified manner from exhaustion. She, despite being Heaven's princess, had been bombarded with paperwork after the recent battle with Hell. Paperwork with requests, demands, and reports on the damages and casualties from the battle. Not only that, but the Council of Elders, emboldened by the recent victory, wanted to start holding daily war councils for a final resolving battle with Hell.

Hinamori sighed tiredly as she relished in the softness of her bed. Even if they managed to win a final battle and somehow work out a peace treaty with them, nothing really would change. Hell would ignore the treaty, like with every other ever proposed or passed. From the dawn of time, it had always been like this. The Heavens and Hells would remain in conflict with each other eternally. It was inevitable. As much as Hinamori hated it, despised this slaughter, it would go on forever no matter what she tried to do. Even that Matsumoto had not succeeded.

Noticing the time, Hinamori quickly got up. Though it was late, her day was not over yet. She still had her charge to take care of.

Shivering against the chilly air slightly, Hinamori fastened on her cloak as she silently crept to one of her many rooms in the palace where entrance was forbidden unless given permission. Stealing furtive glances around her in case anybody noticed the princess leaving her main room for no apparent reason, she slipped into the room before closing the door gently behind her.

The minute Hinamori entered though, she realized what a mistake it was to visit Hitsugaya at the moment. She had forgotten he was a vampire.

He was screaming right now as he rolled around in his bed, eyes wild with the bloodlust. Hinamori was frozen in place as she stared at the normally composed and icy vampire going berserk.

Then, Hitsugaya noticed her presence. Turning an eye, he stared the terrified princess with the hungry eyes of a predator and Hinamori was the prey.

_Blood _was the only thing on Hitsugaya's mind as he advanced upon the helpless girl. Normally, he considered himself above such carnal cravings, but this night was an exception. It had been three days since he had fed and the vampire was hungry now for a meal. Forgetting the fact that this was the princess of Heaven, he pounced on Hinamori.

Hinamori's mind suddenly went blank. Without even thinking, she automatically shouted out, "Bakudou number sixty-one-Rikujoukourou!"

A flash of light, and Hitsugaya was bound in place by six bands of light. Roaring, he tried to break free, but Hinamori, with her mind clear, firmly held him in place.

Hinamori struggled against the young vampire, knowing if her concentration faltered even a little, Hitsugaya would charge again. At least now, she could attempt to reason with him a little.

"Hitsugaya-kun, calm down!" the princess shouted out desperately. Her words were lost to the air as said vampire just kept on struggling in his chamber of light.

Hinamori bit her lower lip as she approached the raging vampire. Maybe if she were closer, it would be easier to reason with him. Unfortunately, she did not realize how hard she was biting her lip and blood was coming out now.

That was the breaking point. Now that there was blood out in the open, Hitsugaya lost control completely and succumbed to the demon inside of him and every other demon. Roaring, he broke free of his prison and blood flowing from his reopened wounds, pinned the still in shock princess against the wall.

Hinamori's blood was pounding against her ears as she stared fearfully into those blood-driven red eyes of his. She was a goner, she knew. That last spell of hers had been one of the most powerful she was capable of pulling off correctly and she knew with him in this state, she held no chance against him in hakuda. But still, she could not stave off the blush on her face at their proximity and now his face was drawing every closer to hers, razor-sharp fangs glinting in the moonlight that came in through the gauzy curtains. His face was close, too close. Hinamori could feel his breath on her shoulder as she just stood there, frozen for some reason.

At hat precise moment though, a flash of light erupted from Hinamori's body and threw Hitsugaya against the wall, eliciting a grunt of pain from the vampire.

Hinamori just sighed in relief. That had been close, too close. Advancing cautiously towards the vampire's prone figure, she knelt down at his side. His face was peaceful now and his eyes closed. Suddenly, Hinamori realized that his complexion was incredibly white at the moment. _Then again_, Hinamori suddenly realized horrified, _it was obvious why._ When Heavenly beings showed their light to beings of Hell, it could be fatal for them.

"E-eto, what do I do?" Hinamori exclaimed worriedly to no one in particular as she shot up. "U-um, what do I do with a vampire who's contacted heavenly light? Um, I read that drinking human blood usually cures it, but there are no humans here… Eto, what should I do? Ah, mou! Why do I have to be in this situation?"

Slumping depressingly onto the floor, Hinamori looked at Hitsugaya again. He really was sort of cute, even though he was a vampire. True, his spiky hair was odd and his eyes were too intense at times, but if he smiled a little bit more, he could be really handsome and…

Hinamori blushed violently as she realized what she was thinking. While she made sure to present a mature front whenever she was around others (especially due to her petite frame and young age), when in private, she just let loose and acted like a child at times. Right now though just wasn't the time.

Grunting slightly, Hinamori lifted Hitsugaya (with much effort the latter had muscle) up onto the bed. Covering him gently with the blanket, Hinamori breathed a sigh of relief. _I better erect a sound barrier, just in case_, Hinamori added mentally to her list of To-Do things. She could not risk anyone hearing another commotion like this. Then, a sudden thought dawned upon her, one that she had not thought of before. She would also need a daily supply of…No, she could not do that! She could not commit such a crime! She was a being of Heaven, the princess at that! She could not taint Heaven's name by committing such an unspeakable crime!

_Or are you willing to offer yourself_? A snide voice in her head suggested seductively. Hinamori didn't hear it though because she was frantically searching for an alternative in her head.

_What to do? WHAT TO DO_? The young princess went through all of her choices rapidly. Not that she had any.

Realizing she had no other choice, Hinamori slowly swallowed and materializing a knife out of nowhere, she made a slight cut in her skin. Blood flowed from the site and with a wave of her hand, it was suddenly enclosed in a small invisible cup floating in the air. With a quick chant, she destroyed all the Heavenly reiastu in it and opening Hitsugaya's mouth ever so slightly, she tipped the blood into his throat. Erecting a barrier around him just in time, Hinamori fell back onto the ground as Hitsugaya roared back to consciousness. Unfortunately, Hinamori had just reawakened Hitsugaya's bloodlust and now, the vampire wanted more.

Hinamori just watched in silent fear as Hitsugaya pounded against the restraints of the cage she had set, like a wild beast. She knew at this rate, if it continued like this, she would have to treat him like a wild animal, which she knew he wasn't. Seeing no other choice, she suddenly jumped up and hugged him, pinning him to the bed and keeping him from suddenly trying to attack anything.

Hitsugaya paused, in shock, his struggling the minute he felt Hinamori suddenly hugging him. Him, a captain level vampire and one of the most powerful to boot. Him, the prodigy of the century and wielder of the most powerful ice zanpaktou. What was this angel doing?

"Onegai… Calm down, Hitsugaya," Hinamori murmured quietly as she felt the vampire's struggling cease. "Onegai."

Hitsugaya finally stopped as his rational side took over once more. His eyes turning back to their jade-green, he suddenly realized the position he was in with the princess.

She was currently on top of him and had a person not known why, they would have been blushing from the intimacy of their position as her face was burrowed in his neck. Cursing to himself silently, he said, "Oi, get off of me. You're heavy."

Blushing as she realized with a jolt just how…close they had been just a few moments ago, Hinamori suddenly sat up, straight as board and a shade on her face to rival a rose's.

"G-gomen nasai!" Hinamori apologized. While giving a collected front when in the presence of others, she was still quite shy about certain things. This certainly fell under the category.

Hitsugaya sighed. _What was wrong with this princess_? Looking at her seriously, he asked, "Why did you do that?" interrupting a now rambling Hinamori

Hinamori stopped her ramblings for a moment and was quiet before replying. "You were out of control. I-I was afraid and didn't want to kill a human, so…."

Hitsugaya sighed. _So that was it. What a softie. She should have realized this before she took me in_. How the Hell was she Heaven's leader and princess? _Then again, she is a bit cute if you look closely at her. And the way her body felt against you when she hugged you,_ that annoying voice in Hitsugaya's head insinuated suggestively.

_Shut up_, Hitsugaya snapped back grumpily inside his head. All the while, Hinamori was watching him with confusion as an internal conversation carried on in the vampire's head.

"Shirou-chan? What's wrong?"

Hitsugaya felt a vein pop against his head. "What… did you just call me?" he growled dangerously low.

"Eh? Shirou-chan off course! "Hitsugaya" is way too long to say at one time and besides, it sounds cute, like you!" Too late did Hinamori realize her mistake.

Flushing, Hinamori suddenly turned around and ran out of the room while she muttered under her breath something about dunking her head in some cold water.

Hitsugaya just stared at the princess's retreating back, confused. When they had first met, she had seemed so calm, but now…. _What was her problem,_ was his only thought.

Oh well, nothing for him to worry about. The why was he so intrigued by her already?

"Hinamori Momo, ka?" Hitsugaya muttered to himself. "What an interesting girl."

Then, he fell into a peaceful slumber.

Review much appreciated (Even if it's only one or two)!


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets**

Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome Bleach; unfortunately, Kubo Tite does (darn you). If I did… he he… beware Hina haters!

It was the fifth night now and it was getting harder and harder to sneak to Hitsugaya's room unnoticed. Hinamori had managed to strike an agreement with the serious captain; Hinamori would be give him come of her blood and it would be purified, in exchange for letting him call him "Hitsugaya-kun." Initially, it had been Shirou-chan, but at that notion, the temperature had dropped to freezing point and Hinamori had quickly decided against that decision. Even now though, Hinamori called him "Shirou-chan" just to see his reaction since it was so funny when the normally serious vampire started throwing death glares at her like a child.

Suddenly, Hinamori felt the world spinning underneath her feet. Maybe she shouldn't have given so much of her blood last time. She was falling, falling, falling….

Hitsugaya scowled as he leaned against his bed's headboard. Despite the fact his wounds were entirely healed, he was still held captive here. He knew he couldn't battle against all of Heaven and he couldn't contact Hell either. Why? Because the princess (unfortunately for him) was not so idiotic as to not place a barrier to block any signals, mental or physical, from leaving the room while also confining him to his boring room. Then again, being here had its perks. For one, while Hitsugaya would rather die before admitting this, he had gotten used to Hinamori's presence over the last few days. Turns out she wasn't as annoying or naïve as he had originally thought she was.

**Flashback**

Hitsugaya licked the blood from his lips, fangs gleaming white in the darkness. Hinamori was leaning against the nearest wall as she tried to stay conscious. He had taken a bit more blood then needed, but who could blame him? It was blood of Heaven and did not fill very well as it was… too pure. Human blood did wonderfully because of how it was tainted. The more, the tastier and filling. Afterall, he _was_ a vampire of Hell.

"Ne, Hitsugaya-kun?" Hitsugaya looked Hinamori, who was looking unexpectedly contemplative, eyes lowered and somber as her breathing steadied. "Why does Hell and Heaven always have to be at war?"

Hitsugaya just looked at Hinamori perplexed by the sudden question, before scowling. "And why ask? If you want to stop the warring, give up. It's impossible. Heaven and Hell have always been at war and will always be. If even great leaders have not succeeded, why would you? Don't be so naïve."

The vampire almost instantly regretted his decision when his sharp eyes caught the faintest glimmer of tears in Hinamori's eyes. He never felt good when a girl was about to cry since he never knew what to do.

To his surprise though, Hinamori just smiled ruefully. "I guess your right. How can I do something when countless others before me have failed? Even her…"

Hinamori's voice had trailed off at the end, but Hitsugaya still heard it. Even though it piqued his interest a little, he chose to ignore it and reply instead, " If you knew that from the beginning, why did you even bother to ask?"

The young princess was silent a minute before murmuring, "Why does this still go on?"

Hitsugaya heard this, but not say anything. Emboldened, Hinamori continued. "Why does all this carnage still go on? Neither of us is winning nor has been winning ever since it started. Why do we absolutely need to fight each other? Nothing is ever resolved in these fights; all they do is brew up more hate and conflict between us. It's just so wrong and I'm sick of it but…. I know I can't do anything. Because I'm just another princess.

Then, Hinamori smiled bitterly up at Hitsugaya's shocked face at her little outburst. "I know, I'm stupid right? I hate this war, yet the reason you're here in the first place is because of me. I'm such a hypocrite."

Hitsugaya could say nothing, not even when Hinamori got up to leave. Her outbreak of emotions had not only shocked him a little, but had left him with a question.

"Why?"

**End Flashback**

Hitsugaya groaned as he thought about that night. Dammit, why did that princess have to implement such stupid thoughts in his head? Up until now, he had just listened orders, obeying them since it was his duty. But now, he was questioning those orders. All because of that princess. She was seriously screwing his mind up; if he thought anymore, Hitsugaya had a feeling his brain was going to explode. And who could blame him?

Hitsugaya just sighed and decided to take a nap. It was morning still, even though all the curtains were drawn. It was too darn bright in Heaven. Oh well, not like he had a choice. It was his carelessness that had gotten him captured in the first place.

Hinamori felt herself slowly stirring. She was lying in her bed- Wait, what was she in her bed for? Confused, the disoriented princess tried to get up, but a spasm of dizziness hit her, sending her back to the softness of her bed.

"Hinamori-chan, you should rest and lie down for a while, 'kay? You have a slight deficiency of blood and while it's not much, if you don't take care of yourself properly, you'll get ill."

Hinamori looked to the side and saw her sister's smiling face.

"Ne-san!"

Sakura smiled gently like a mother at her younger sister's face. "You're finally awake, ne? I was starting to wonder if we had a Sleeping Beauty here."

Hinamori blushed slightly. "A-ano, how long was I out exactly?"

"Only about two hours. It wasn't too long."

"Oh, I see." The room was quiet a bit as Hinamori thought back to the cause. She better be more careful next time how much blood she gave Hitsugaya; what would happen if she collapsed in council? Speaking of council…. Hinamori's eyes widened as she realized something.

"Sakura-ne-san! I missed today's council of war! D-doushiyo? The Elders are going to be so mad at me! What do I do? I can't face the Council tomorrow, they'll think I'm weak-willed and make all the decisions without me! But they can't do that! If they do, imagine the number of our solders that could die! What am I going to do, Sakura-ne-san?"

Sakura just smiled as she waited patiently for Hinamori to calm down. Really, the girl panicked and was flustered too easily.

_It's your fault though_, a little voice whispered in the back of her head. _Because of your selfish actions, your sister had to pay the price._

Sakura frowned inside a bit before deciding to ignore that voice, though not without a slight twinge of guilt. It _was_ her fault that Hinamori was forced to grow up so fast. Why oh why had she decided back then to…

"Ah mou, what do I do? Sakura-ne-san, what would you do?"

Sakura redirected her attention back to Hinamori, smiling reassuredly at her sister. "Daijobou, I covered for you at the meeting. I told everyone that you weren't feeling too well because of the excitement of getting ready for a final battle. The Council now has the illusion that you are actively supporting the decision and are urging you to attend Council tomorrow so they can discuss their new plans."

Hinamori sighed in relief. "Arigato, Sakura-ne-san. I don't know what I could do without you. You would make so much of a better princess and leader than I would."

Sakura quietly replied, "That's not true. Look, the solders and people love you. Council thinks you're getting better at your role everyday and nobody opposes the legitimacy of your right."

"D-demo…" Hinamori trailed off before saying with newfound strength, "Sakura-ne-san is so much more talented at government than me! You know exactly how do manipulate things to go your way and everyone thinks that you could be the best princess ever. So why did you choose to become Head Healer only? Even though _that_ happened, everyone still wishes for you to ascend so…"

Sakura did not say anything for a bit and an awkward silence fell over the two sisters, broken only be the periodic clank of the guards' armor as they paced outside, barring outsiders from the royal room.

"I better take my leave. Please do feel better," Sakura said in a clipped tone as she gracefully swept out of the door, her cloak billowing elegantly behind her and her long dark blue hair swaying gently as she walked away.

Hinamori did not look up at all. In truth, she had not meant to say what she had just said. She knew she had sounded like a brat, but it was the truth. While they may act like they loved her, Hinamori was not so dumb as to not realize the people and Council both wished that Sakura were the leader and princess. She knew that from the whispers that faded every time she rounded a hallway or the gossiping she had heard as a child from the maids about what a refined lady Sakura was. While she never mentioned it with her sister, Hinamori was secretly jealous of Sakura. When she entered a room, Hinamori needed pomp and fanfare for anyone to acknowledge her presence. Otherwise, she would just blend in. The minute Sakura entered though, everyone fell silent, as if in awe of her presence. It did not matter if she was in some rag. Even in clothing like that, she still managed to look beautiful.

_I wish that I were Sakura-ne-san. So beautiful…so perfect… It's not fair!_ Hinamori thought to herself. She was the type who could command anyone's respect while it had took everything for the Council to even listen to her. Sakura had had the Council listening to her since day one. She was unbelievable, and yet she only had settled for Head Healer. Hinamori was sure that Sakura could manage to find a way to end the way; afterall, she wasn't called the tensai of the century of all royalties for nothing.

Realizing moping was not going to get her anywhere, Hinamori slipped out of bed, dressed, and went to the bedroom where Hitsugaya-kun was. _It's pretty late now. He's probably hungry_, Hinamori though grimly as she quietly tiptoed to her charge's room.

At least someone needed her.

Yet unbeknownst to her, someone's eyes were on her. Unbeknownst to Hinamori, her secret had already been found out. Afterall, secrets never do stay secrets for long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Commotion in Hell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It is the wonderful work of Kubo Tite and in no way can I compare to it.

"Hitsugaya-taichou is missing!"

Everywhere, that was the talk of Hell. From the very lowest ranks to the ruling generals of the military and society, the news that one of the highest ranked vampires and the prodigy of the century was kidnapped, was known. It was a shock and caused mayhem, to say the least. The tenth division that Hitsugaya had previously commanded was in disarray and the ruling Council of Elders in Hell was in panic as they tried to negotiate with the prime suspect of the kidnapping: Heaven. Unfortunately for Hell, Heaven had no clue as it was still in the dark of how their own princess was harboring the said vampire in the very inner sanctum, the residence of royalty, the Princess's chambers.

Hinamori yawned sleepily as she listened to the Council of Elders drone on about their ideas and plans for the upcoming "final" battle. She really wasn't interested, but didn't want them deciding on any plans that would cause unnecessary deaths either. Thus, why she was here.

"Any objections, Hinamori-hime?" an Elder asked after he had finished his speech on what they had decided on the last day.

Hinamori straightened her back as she attempted to look alert and answered, "Some parts of it are acceptable, but there are some parts I object to. For example, in…"

That was the way the rest of the meeting passed, with the Council suggesting ideas and Hinamori turning almost all of the day in a polite and diplomatic way, as Sakura had taught her when they were young. All the while, Hinamori was thinking of Hitsugaya.

**Back in Hell**

"How are negotiations with Heaven going?" Yamamoto asked during Council.

"Nothing has been accomplished as of yet. Heaven still claims they know nothing of what's going on, which is ridiculous as who else could have taken a taichou-level vampire?"

Yamamoto sighed as he mentally noted to take an aspirin later for his throbbing headache. These discussions with Heaven were going nowhere. Heaven kept on denying they had Hitsugaya-taichou while Hell remained insistent they had Hitsugaya-taichou. If things continued this way…

"Yamamoto-sama? Someone is here to see you," his vice-general announced at the doorway to the Chamber of Forty-Six.

"Who is it?" Yamamoto inquired calmly, though he had an idea who it was.

"She made the sign of the dragon."

There was a small stir as the members at Council recognized the signal. Only those of the noble knew of this sign. Yet, what was one of the nobility doing here?

Yamamoto smiled slightly as a flicker of hope flared for a peaceful conclusion to this problem. She was finally here.

"Excuse me. I have matters to discuss."

With a sweep of his robe, Yamamoto exited the room grandly, going to one of the adjoining rooms to the main Council room. "Direct her to this room," he ordered before entering said location.

His vice-general nodded, a bit confused, but what other choice did he have? "Hai, Yamamoto-sama."

Sakura sat down, senza style, gathering her kimonos folds around her in a soft nest of blue silk with a slight rustle. Smiling serenely, she waited patiently for Yamamoto to start.

"Do you know of Hitsugaya-taichou's whereabouts?" was the first question Yamamoto asked her. _How predictable_, Sakura thought as she smiled deviously to herself. "Absolutely nothing." Actually, he's just with here dear younger sister currently. "However, should I discover his whereabouts, I shall inform you immediately, Yamamoto-dono." The smile inside of Sakura widened just a bit while she kept a perfectly innocent smile on her face. Old men like him were so easily flattered. I must keep Hinamori-chan as close to Hitsugaya-kun as possible, to protect her. _He_ will be making his move soon.

"Tell me, Sakura, what plans have been made in Heaven for future battles?" Yamamoto inquired after a moment of silence.

Sakura smirked to herself as she answered, "They are scheduling a battle on…." And calmly she recited all of the rejected plans from Council. Really, the old fool was so easily deceived it was funny. How was he head general again?

Beyond the room, Byakuya listened to the conversation with feigned disinterest. He could spot a lie a mile away and Sakura was definitely lying. He was smiling inside though. Sakura looked so sweet and naive on outside while inside was someone as deceptive as a serpent.

"Byakuya-sama, the council wishes you to fill Yamamoto-sama's position as leader for now," the vice-general announced.

"Ah," Byakuya answered, emotionless, as he reentered the Council room.

**In Heaven**

Hitsugaya leaned against the cold hard wood of his bed's headboard as he coughed lightly for no reason.

"Daijobou, Shirou-chan?" Hinamori's voice broke the silence of the room like glass. Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched slightly at the offensive nickname.

"I told you to not call me 'Shirou-chan'," Hitsugaya retorted coolly as he glanced disinterestingly at the princess. Lately, she had been visiting him a lot more for no apparent reason. "Why are you here?"

Hinamori smiled to herself as she shook her head slightly. This was his reaction every time she came to visit. She didn't know why, but she thought, no, knew that he was glad to see her during her visits. There was no reason; it was only a gut feeling.

"Mou, you're so grumpy and serious all the time, Shirou-chan! And besides, Shirou-chan sounds cute!" Hinamori cheerfully replied.

Hitsugaya struggled to control himself as a vein throbbed dangerously in his head. How dare she refer to him… a high-level vampire captain like himself as "Shirou-chan."

_Oh, don't deny it. You actually don't mind i_t, that annoying and persistent voice in the back of his head whispered.

_Shut up_, Hitsugaya growled inside his head. _I don't like her and that's final!_

_Fine, fine, you're so boring_. The voice disappeared into the back of his mind again and Hitsugaya once again focused his attention back to the rambling girl. No matter how you looked at her, she was ordinary and in no way eye-catching. She had nice curves… No, he did not just think that! What the Hell was his problem? _I need to get out of here soon_ was his only thought.

Oh, I'm sorry but I can't come tomorrow night. There's a moon-viewing festival that will last all night so…. As the princess, I have to be present."

That last bit of information caught his attention. A festival? How naïve this girl was. Since she would be there, the guards wouldn't be standing at the door and all palace members and staff would be there. Hitsugaya was confident that he could take down any opposition from the ordinary people living in the town surrounding the palace. Now, the only thing he needed to know was where the exit to was. He started listening keenly now for any bit of information that might accidentally slip from Hinamori in her ramblings about the festival. Already, he was forming a plan in his head.

Sakura frowned slightly as she listened in on the conversation. This wouldn't do. She had to keep Hitsugaya here at all costs, for here little sister's safety. Suddenly, an idea came to her as she smiled once more. She knew just what to do and how. She gently touched the golden wing clip in her hair and muttered…


	5. Chapter 5

**The Festival**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. If that were the case, Momo would be involved in the manga again already (darn you Kobo Tite, where is Momo?)

The full moon shone eerily over Heaven, spilling its silver light into the darkness, illuminating the smirk slowly formed on Hitsugaya's lips. Now was the perfect time. Hinamori had left an hour ago and by now, the festivities should be well underway. Judging from their departing steps, the guards were leaving also. Just a little bit longer…

The minute the soft thumping of their shoes was gone, Hitsugaya sprang up and quickly, but silently, crept away. Keeping to the shadows, he cautiously opened the bedroom door. Not a soul was in the hall. Not that it would be mattered much, as he was sure he could take on a guard or two without alerting anyone.

The darkness his cloak, the young vampire slipped away toward his freedom.

Hinamori smiled her fake smile while she struggled to keep from yawning as the old withered prune of a Minister of War droned on to her about battle tactics. This was for Council sessions not festivals! She was having a great time, talking with her sister Sakura while they visited the various stands that had been set up. Why oh why did she have to endure this? Sakura, who was standing next to her, just smiled sympathetically. She did not blame her sister Hinamori for being bored.

Hinamori's eyes suddenly fluttered open with alertness. The Minister, who had just finished his first stack of notes, looked at Hinamori curiously. "What concerns you, Hinamori hime-sama? Or have you finally seen the wisdom in my tactics? If that is the case, then allow me to-

"Please Minister, begging your pardon, but there is some business my sister and I will have to attend. I beg your excuse," Sakura softly said, smiling in a way that would make any man sink to his feet.

"A-ah," the Minister said, completely bedazzled by Heaven's most beautiful angel. Smiling, Sakura turned to her sister. "Let's go, Hinamori-chan," she gently said while pushing Hinamori to the exit gate of the palace grounds.

Hitsugaya breathed a lungful of fresh air. How wonderful it was to finally be free and without the constraints of walls! _Though you will miss _her_ blood and presence_, that nagging voice in his head piped up at his moment of exultation.

Opting to ignore it, the vampire started moving out again. Just because he was out of the doors did not mean that he was home free. He would have to sneak through the palace grounds unnoticed and judging from the size of the palace, the grounds were bound to be huge. Not only that, but he might bump into some awry celebrators. _Not that it would matter; they would pose no challenge whatsoever._

Determined to make his way back to Hell and ignoring his heart's protests toward his decision, Hitsugaya set off once more.

They were at the very edge of palace grounds now. Hinamori just stared at her older sister's face curiously. "Why are we here?" she inquired as five year-old would, staring at Sakura's face with large eyes.

Smiling softly, Sakura just said, "You'll see," before disentangling her hand from Hinamori's. In a reassuring manner, she gently said, "I have to go see something, so please don't move from here, 'kay?" With that, she disappeared.

Hinamori's eyes went wide with shock. Her sister, her beloved sister… was leaving her? Had she just been betrayed? Panicking, she screamed, "Sakura-ne-san!" and attempted to run after her, but suddenly vines shot out of the ground and held her in place.

Sakura smiled regretfully from behind a broad oak tree. "Gomen nasai, Hinamori-chan. But it's for your own good," she whispered before slipping away into the shadows of the night. _He_ will be here soon.

Skin tingling at the prospect of freedom, Hitsugaya quickened his pace. He was using shunpo now and did not care that he was giving off reiastu. He was almost past the palace grounds. He could feel it. The reiastu in the air was getting less and less potent, to the point where it was almost non-existent. Just a little bit more….

Hinamori felt hopelessness envelope her. Her older sister, her wonderful, kind, loving older sister had just abandoned her. Just like she had abandoned her duties as first princess long ago when…

Too shocked, she slowly fell down onto the ground, her knees weak. The vines instantly loosened their hold on her and retreated back into the soil.

A single tear fell off her face. Then another. Then another. Soon, Hinamori was crying, shoulders shivering against the cold and loneliness as she let out her despair. Her sole blood relative… had just left her like everyone else.

**Flashbacks**

"Sakura-ne-san, when I grow up, I'm going to be just like you!"

"Hai, hai, but to do that, you must refrain from hitting anyone."

"D-demo, Akira was being mean to me!"

"Hinamori-chan, are you hurt?"

"I-it hurts so badly!"

"Here, this will make the pain go away."

"Oka-san! Otou-san!"

"Hinamori-chan, I'm right here."

Sakura-ne-san! Y-you aren't going to leave me to, are you?"

"Of course not, I'll never leave you."

"Promise?"

"It's a promise."

**End Flashback**

Blood pounding as he realized he was almost out of the palace grounds, Hitsugaya suddenly stopped stock still as he recognized the doubled over figure on the ground.

It was Hinamori.

Whenever he had seen her, she had always been neatly dressed and cheerful to the point of being naïve. Now, her eyes were downcast and filled with loneliness and despair. Whereas just this morning she had been upbeat and bright, now she resembled a tossed away doll. Despite his strong longing to escape, Hitsugaya could not help but feel a twinge of pity. Who had done this to her? For some reason, his stomach suddenly felt sick and he felt the urge to rip whomever had done this to Hinamori to bits.

Hinamori was unaware of his approaching reiastu until he was almost right in front of her. So even Hitsugaya was leaving her. First her sister, now him too? Then again, it was to be expected. Afterall, he was a vampire. Most likely heading back to Hell.

_If there's no one left in Heaven_…. Hinamori thought as she lifted here eyes to look at Hitsugaya's shocked eyes. _Then maybe…_

Hitsugaya could only stare at Hinamori's eyes. They were absolutely mesmerizing, like mirrors to her soul. Combine that with the slightly disheveled kimono that was revealing a bit too much of her legs and he could not move at all.

_Dammit legs, move_! Hitsugaya shouted at himself. _So what if she looked helpless?_ But he knew full well the answer. It did matter to him, even though they were enemies, that there were tears in her eyes currently. Why? He had not idea whatsoever.

"Take me," Hinamori whispered softly, head hanging low. Hitsugaya's sharp ears barely caught the whisper, but he still heard it. Dumbstruck, he just stared into Hinamori's begging eyes. Bad idea, he soon realized when he found himself unable to tear his eyes away from hers. They were so desperate a lonely….

Unconsciously, after she had made eye contact with Hitsugaya, Hinamori felt her body rising as she walking toward him in a daze like trance. Slowly, she came closer and closer until she was only a foot away. It was at that moment that Hitsugaya realized their proximity.

"O-oi-!" he started, but it was cut off by Hinamori's plea.

"Take me to Hell with you!"

At that moment, a circle suddenly lit up around the two as a barrier trapped them inside. Too say Hitsugaya was shocked would be an understatement. Around the barrier, inscriptions in some language were rapidly forming and a warm light was rising from the ground. A musical voice in the background was singing something that sounded like gibberish, though Hitsugaya did catch the words "contract" and "forever."

The ground suddenly opened up and before he knew it, Hitsugaya was falling in, along with Momo, into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel in Hell**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, for the hundredth millionth time. It is annoying I have to state this at the beginning of every chapter.

Hitsugaya slowly stirred, groaning as he tried to move his aching muscles. Where was he? All he remembered was a bright flash of light, a brief flash of darkness, and then here he was, lying flat on his back on something warm and soft.

Cursing his bad luck, the vampire lord pulled himself into a sitting position before blinking in shock.

He was in his room, in his mansion. Which meant, he was back in Hell.

Suddenly, his brows furrowed as he started recalling the past events in his memory. If he remembered correctly, Hinamori, the princess of Heaven herself, had followed him here.

Which meant she was at the mercy of everyone in Hell. Which meant that now, she was most likely the target of everyone, since she was the enemy's leader. A sick feeling rose in Hitsugaya's stomach at the realization of what could, would happen to Hinamori. She would be tortured for information and eventually killed. She was Heaven's princess.

_I can't let that happen_ was Hitsugaya's only thought. They may be enemies, but she had saved his life when she could have left him a goner and Hitsugaya Toushiro did not leave debts unpaid.

Getting up despite his body's protests, Hitsugaya swept out of his room quickly, clad in a white sleeping kimono. He needed to see Hinamori first and foremost.

Hinamori could feel herself shivering in fear as she was hauled up in front of the council. Beads of nervousness dripped off her face as she awaited the interrogation in front of Hell's council. Her thin frail body was trembling as she stared at Yamamoto with the eyes of a deer caught in headlights. She was scared. Never had she faced something like this alone. Always, someone would be there. First, it had been her mother and father. Then, Sakura. Now, it was just her. Alone.

Yamamoto surveyed the girl staring at him from his seat on the raised dais that indicated his position as General. He felt pangs of sympathy for this girl. She was so young and innocent. But he had his duties and all actions have their consequences. She would have to learn the hard way those consequences.

"Hinamori Momo, princess of Heaven, I presume?" Yamamoto stated in a loud enough voice for the whole council. Hinamori wilted like cooking spinach as the looks on her intensified. "Tell me, why did you have Hitsugaya-taichou in you custody?"

Byakuya surveyed the scene emotionlessly from the side though inwardly, he was already analyzing the girl. So this was Sakura's younger sister. She fell short of his expectations. He knew that Sakura was the unrivaled beauty of Heaven and was the elder, and more experienced and mature, but he had not expected such a…. child-like and inexperienced person to be princess. Still, he had his promise and obligations to fulfill.

Hinamori took a deep breath before answering in a firm voice, "I had Hitsugaya-taichou in my custody because I was the one who had almost killed him. That was all," she concluded calmly, though that was the opposite of what she was feeling right now. Add to that the General's piercing look as Hinamori was officially in the most awkward situation ever in her life. It was like he had x-ray vision and could see every thought, every bit of knowledge, stored in her brain. It was disconcerting, to say the least. However, when his gaze turned from calm to cold and merciless, Hinamori felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. The chitchat was over; now, the real interrogation would start.

Hitsugaya was a blur as he headed to the House of the Council, using shunpo. He had just hastily put on his captain's robe after he had found out Hinamori's locations after asking the door servant, the reason he looked so disheveled right now. He had to hurry. There was no time to waste. He knew how cruel and manipulative the Council could be, especially when there was a captured enemy. All the more reason to get there quickly.

Hinamori sank slowly to the floor, an enormous but invisible force pushing her down. She couldn't breath, she felt faint, and she felt that something was squeezing her heart. Suddenly, the force disappeared, and she could breathe again, albeit heavily. Panting for breath, she managed to raise her head to look in fear at the General, all emotional constraint gone. Who was this monster?

Byakuya eyed the girl with growing contempt. She couldn't even stand a second of Yamamoto's reiastu. The last time he had seen him use it was on Sakura, and she hadn't even flinched, just smiling. What a pathetic excuse for a princess.

Suddenly, a guard appeared at the doorway. Everyone turned to stare at him. This was an important occasion; what was this guard doing, interrupting them?

"Yamamoto-dono! Forgive me for this intrusion, but Hitsugaya-taichou is at the door and wished entrance."

A murmur of shock ran through everyone, including Hinamori. Hitsugaya-taichou? What was he doing here? Even if he was one of the most powerful beings in Hell, he was still only a taichou, now a Council Member. What was he here for?

Hinamori felt her heart rise a little at the prospect of seeing Hitsugaya. Even if he wasn't going to help her, at least someone she knew would be here. This alone comforted her enough to regain her mask of calmness. She was the princess of Heaven. Even if Sakura had left her, she was determined to show everyone she was as good as her sister, even if she wasn't.

Yamamoto noticed a slight change in the girl's demeanor at the announcement of Hitsugaya-taichou. Interesting. Well, he would just have to break that too.

"Allow Hitsugaya-taichou admittance," Yamamoto told the guard before turning his full attention back to the girl. She was standing now and no longer was she scared looking. Now, she was standing straight and her eyes were determined, though Yamamoto noticed a slight tremble in her hands. Interesting.

"Hinamori, what plans do you know of that Heaven has planned for the war?" Yamamoto questioned, though his voice made it seem more like a command.

Taking a deep breath, Hinamori answered firmly, staring straight at the imposing figure of the General, "No, I know absolutely nothing."

Byakuya raised his eyebrows ever so slightly. This girl had more guts than she had originally let on. To refuse Yamamoto twice… that was unprecedented. Even Sakura had not refused directly. She had just diplomatically steered away from that topic.

"Is that your answer? Then perhaps…." however, Yamamoto was cut off by a sudden arrival.

"Let her go," the cold voice of Hitsugaya stated at the entrance to the House. He looked more imposing now, his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Hinamori's heart, for some reason, skipped a beat. Why was she so relieved to see him? He was a being of Hell, just like everyone else here. Yet, she could not help but be happy that he was here.

Hitsugaya looked directly into Yamamoto's eyes challengingly, even though he realized the consequences for his current actions could be dire, maybe even resulting in him getting demoting. But, he still had his honor and pride, even if he was a being of Hell.

Then, Yamamoto did the unexpected. He smiled understandingly at Hitsugaya for a split second before allowing his mask of coldness to come on again. "Very well, Hitsugaya-taichou. I will grant her leave as your charge. Is that understood?"

Hitsugaya was too shocked for a moment to say anything, but quickly regained his composure. "Hai, understood, Yamamoto-dono."

A ripple of amazement and surprise ran through the assembled crowd. Yamamoto, General of Hell's army…. Had just let the princess of Heaven go? And Hitsugaya, cold taichou of the tenth, had just accepted her into his jurisdiction? What was going on?

"Yamamoto-dono! Why are you letting her go?" a member of the Council called. "She's the princess of Heaven and could be the key to defeating Heaven!"

Yamamoto stared at the man coldly. "Do you dare doubt my decision? Do you?" he thundered, his voice rising as he stared down on the bold man.

The said man shriveled as he felt the General's wrath directed at him. Everyone in the Council Room fell silent and tenseness could be felt clearly. Hinamori didn't show it but was very nervous. What was going to happen to her?

"Does anyone else oppose my decision?" Yamamoto stated threateningly, challenging anyone to dare think of going against him.

Silence reigned over the vast chamber. Not a sound could be heard. Taking this as a "no", Yamamoto declared, "Then this meeting is over. Dismissed. Hitsugaya-taichou, escort Hinamori to your house."

Bowing, Hitsugaya walked up to Hinamori, grabbed her arm, and led her away. "Move," he muttered to her quietly as Council members continued to stare at the two, "and don't look so nervous. That's a sign of weakness."

Obeying his commands at best as he could, Hinamori hurried outside at Hitsugaya's side, her hand clutching the black fabric of his captain's kimono. There was a hanging silence between the two and Hinamori, uncomfortable with it, decided to break it.

"Arigato, Hitsugaya-kun," she thanked once they were almost in front of said vampire's mansion.

"Don't call me 'Hitsugaya-kun'," the irritated vampire said. "And why are you thanking of me? I didn't do anything. It was only to repay a debt."

Hinamori just giggled. Hitsugaya may act tough, but he was very sweet and honorable underneath. True, his image (spiky white hair) didn't go with it exactly, but hey, appearances are deceiving.

"Nothing at all," Hinamori stated cheerfully before entering the mansion ahead of Hitsugaya, leaving a confused vampire behind.

"Oi, don't enter first, Bed Wetter Momo!" an irritated Hitsugaya shouted, using the first name he thought of for the girl.

"H-hey, don't call me that!"

"Then don't call me 'Hitsugaya-kun' or 'Shirou-chan'!"

"But they sound cute!"

"No they don't!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A Growing Sin**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Hinamori plopped down on her bed in exhaustion. It had been a long eventful day and she was tired. First that interrogation, then Hitsugaya arriving to help her….

_He had looked so handsome while doing it too,_ that annoying voice in his head whispered.

Blushing, Hinamori replied, _No, he didn't! _

_Did too!_

_Did not!_

_Did too!_

_Did not!_

_Then how come you were blushing when he arrived? Can't deny that can you, Hinamori-chan?_

Hinamori blushed harder at this fact. It was true. When Hitsugaya had arrived and she had seen how…. Kami, did she have to mention it? But she knew it could never be. She would always be the Princess of Heaven too him, and that was all.

_Then why did he come to save you?_

Then there was that mystery to ponder. Though Hinamori was grateful to Hitsugaya for saving her, he had no real reason to. Was it because she had saved him? For some reason, the thought that Hitsugaya had only saved her to repay a debt…. caused a slight clutching in her heart. She didn't want Hitsugaya to save her only for a debt. She wanted him to save her because….

"Hinamori, dinner," Hitsugaya said from the doorway, shocking said girl out of her thoughts.

"A-ah, it's dinner already?" Hinamori stammered, caught by surprise.

Hitsugaya just raised an eyebrow slightly. What the Hell- was Hinamori blind? The clock on the wall clearly stated it was seven-o-clock. Obviously it was dinner by now.

"Chang, alright? Some other nobles are coming over to dine and I don't want you…. Looking like that," Hitsugaya stated as he looked at Hinamori's tattered yukata. It was definitely not in the best state, with the hem of the skirt torn and the sleeves ripped away.

"Are? Why…" Hinamori trailed off when she realized what her clothing looked like for the first time. "Oh."

Hitsugaya just inwardly rolled his eyes. Hinamori really was blind. Though that did make her cute in a way…. Wait, what the Hell? Why did he keep thinking… weird thoughts about her? Something was wrong with him.

"Sayuri will be your maid. She'll give you the clothing to wear, got it?" Hitsugaya said before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Before Hinamori could say anything, the door slid open again. This time at the entrance was a young girl wearing a yellow yukata. Her black hair was held up in a tight bun and her eyes were downcast, so Hinamori couldn't really see them.

"Watashi Sayuri, Hinamori-sama. I am to be your maid from now on," she said in a soft gentle voice. She looked so demure, like a fragile doll.

Hinamori was still slightly shocked. Sayuri, sensing her silence, raise her face in worry and said, "Have I done something to trouble you, Hinamori-sama? If I did, I shall-

That snapped Hinamori back to reality. "I-iye! I was just a bit shocked at having a personal maid here. I never had one in Heaven you see; my parents did not believe in spoiling me so they never gave me one."

Relief flooded her face as she smiled for the first time. "I'm glad. Hitsugaya-sama must be fond of you to treat you so kindly. Perhaps he has taken a liking to you?"

Hinamori blushed cherry-red at this statement. Hitsugaya-kun? Like her? There was no way! An image of a serious faced spiky-haired kid saying "No way" came to mind and Hinamori couldn't but to giggle. _But what about this afternoon? He was pretty… you know what I'm saying_ that annoyingly persistent voice in her head whispered.

Hinamori shook her head violently in an attempt to get rid of the voice. Concerned, Sayuri rushed up to Hinamori. "Are you okay, Hinamori-sama?" she asked worriedly.

"B-betsuni," Hinamori laughed, glad for Sayuri's interference. "Please, don't call me 'Hinamori-sama'. It sounds so formal. Just call me 'Hinamori'."

"B-but that would be being impolite…" Sayuri trailed off when she saw the smile on Hinamori's face. It was a trick she had learned from Sakura. When someone opposed you, you just smiled as sweetly as possible, long after they had finished the argument. That broke down their defenses faster than anything. This was the royal family's best technique for dealing with any objections to their decisions. Who could resist an innocent smile?

It certainly had its effect on Sayuri. Embarrassed, she lowered her head again, saying, "H-hai, Hinamori-sa- I mean, Hinamori."

Satisfied, Hinamori took Sayuri's hand and asked, "Then could I call you Sayuri-chan? Onegai?" With her big pleading puppy dog eyes, who could resist? Sayuri certainly couldn't.

"Of course, Hinamori," Sayuri said. It appeared her new mistress was more gullible than she had been told.

Hinamori brightened up. "Then, let's decide on an outfit to wear to dinner! Hitsugaya-kun told me you had the clothing so…."

Smiling, Sayuri lead her to a closet built into the wall. "Here are your choices," she said before opening the door. "I hope you find them satisfactory."

Hinamori could barely suppress the look of amazement on her face.

In the closet were two long rows of kimono after kimono, all of them beautiful and from how much detail they had, most likely hand-made, each and every one of them. They were all in silk, some the gauzy type you wore on a hot day or as an accessory, and some the heavy draping silk you wore on a cold winter's day. Each had a striking design with bright colors. On a shelf above them were the accessories for each kimono, all as beautiful as the kimono themselves.

Then, Hinamori's eye caught another kimono. It was a simple black one, exactly like the one Hitsugaya wore under his white haori that signified him as a captain. For some reason, it stood out to her more than any other kimono, despite its simplicity.

"Sayuri-chan, may I wear that one?" Hinamori requested, pointing at the black kimono. A bit shocked, Sayuri nonetheless complied, saying "Whatever you wish for, Hinamori."

Hitsugaya was getting irritated. Hinamori was late! What was taking her so long? The guests were about to arrive any minute and she still wasn't here.

"Sorry I'm late, Hitsugaya-kun!" Whipping around, Hitsugaya saw Hinamori running toward him from the hallway a bit flustered. Then, his eye widened slightly when he saw what she was wearing.

Instead of wearing the colorful and fancy kimonos that most guests at his house wore during visits, she was wearing the plain black kimono that was the uniform of every vampire in the military. Hitsugaya had guessed that Hinamori had simple tastes, judging from how unornamented her room had been, but not this simple.

_Though it does suit her rather well, ne, Toushiro? _There it was again. That voice that kept on bugging him and embarrassing him in front of people.

_Shut up for the millionth time. I do not like her and that's it,_ Hitsugaya growled back though his heart knew better. To Hinamori, he motioned for her to follow him to the dining room where they would dine with several of Hell's most powerful lords.

Unbeknownst to the two, someone was hidden in the shadows.

"Hai. I understand…. She shall be… by tonight."


	8. Chapter 8

**A Traitor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Darn you Kubo Tite; share it with the rest of us, would you? Not everyone is as insanely talented as you are!

_Hitsugaya-kun!_

Hinamori woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, a cold sweat covering her pale shivering skin. What kind of nightmare was that? Why was Hitsugaya… Hinamori shook her head violently to relieve her head of the grotesque image that came too mind.

Heart still racing, Hinamori could only gasp from air as she struggled to recover from the image.

Blood…. It had been everywhere. Dripping off the walls and ceiling, oozing on the floor thickly… it had sickened Hinamori to the bottom of her stomach. And then suddenly, he had risen.

A knife. Through a body. So young the person had been, yet already, white was his hair.

Screaming. Then Hinamori had woken up abruptly. The dream. It had been so surreal, yet real at the same time. Real to the point it was horrifying. Like the ugly truth humans always cower away from.

Calming down, Hinamori decided to go out for some fresh air.

As she opened her sliding door, Hinamori heard voices. Dismissing it as nothing, she crept outside. Suddenly, a strong arm shot out of nowhere and grabbed Hinamori. Too surprised to react, before she knew it, the world had faded to darkness…

Hitsugaya was not sleeping well. Granted, the dinner had gone well enough, just like any other dinner. But still, something was unnerving him. It was faint, extremely faint. At first, he had just dismissed it as some servant or a mundane (in his eyes) person, but there was a nagging feeling that the truth was eluding him. Especially when there was a sudden spike a reiastu.

Deciding that he was not falling asleep anytime soon, Hitsugaya, with a disgruntled sigh, got up to investigate the source of the reiastu, determined to put this matter to rest.

When he arrived at the sight though, he blinked. It was in front of Hinamori's room. Which meant it wasn't a servant since he had banned everyone except for her personal servant from this area in order to keep her hidden. Afterall, she was still the princess of Heaven and some might want to harm her purely based on that fact.

Then, he noticed something amiss. Hinamori's door was open. And the said occupant of the room was not present.

Shocked, Hitsugaya walked into the room just to be sure. The girl really was missing.

Gritting his teeth, Hitsugaya felt for a reiastu, even the slightest trace of it. At least then, he could track down Hinamori.

Then, he felt it. That incredibly pure reiastu, to the point that only an angel of the highest class or the princess of heaven could possess it. But something was trying to taint it.

Growling under his breath, Hitsugaya took off toward the reiastu level. Despite being unarmed, the other reiastu he had sensed with Hinamori had been considerably weaker and Hitsugaya was sure he could take on the other without his zanpaktou.

People talk often about blood pounding in your body in anticipation of a fight. Such was not the case for Hinamori. Terror pumped in her blood; coursing her and poisoning her to the point she couldn't move.

She was somewhere unfamiliar. The blank walls seemed to mock her. Hinamori didn't know why, but they seemed to laugh that she couldn't escape. And how could she? In her current state, she felt drugged, weak, lethargic. Her senses were still dulled and she was barely conscious. She was in absolutely no condition to fight.

"Greetings, princess of heaven-sama. Or should I say, _Hinamori_?" whispered a voice close to her ear.

Hinamori's eyes widened. "You're…."

Red fluid, sickening sweet, was splattered all over the pristine white walls next moment.

Slowly, the rain started falling. Except now it was the color of life.

Hehe… cliffhanger! Sorry about the shortness this time, it'll be longer next time, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

**Death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its wonderful characters.

Hitsugaya stared at the room with a mixture of disgust and fear.

Just now, he had arrived at where the reiastu he had felt had been strongest. And this was what had confronted his eyes. True, being a leader in the military meant he had had plenty of exposure to blood before, but never like this. This was the work of a monster, someone who purposely tortured people just to have the pleasure of hearing them desperately plead with them for mercy.

"Ah, seems like the hero has finally arrived." Hitsugaya whipped his head around toward the source of the voice, eyes narrowed, body tense.

Slowly, from the shadows, like a whisper, the young figure of a girl stepped out. Hitsugaya's eyes widened as soon as he identified her.

It was Sayuri.

Sakura gnawed her lips worriedly as she felt for her younger sister's reiastu. It was disappearing, fast and that worried her to no end. True, she had asked Byakuya to watch over her, but he was a noble and was thus very busy. Not only that, but he had only complied on basis that Hinamori was her younger sister. He would only intervene at the last moment, and that was not enough for Sakura.

Then, a new idea came to her mind. It was forbidden, but Sakura didn't particularly care. She had broken the rules before, what was wrong with doing it again?

A blinding light flooded and then, she was gone.

Hinamori opened her eyes. Blackness. That was all she saw. A swirling hole of blackness and despair. She had no idea where she was, just that she felt herself getting weaker and weaker by the second. Someone or something was draining her of her power.

"Seems like you're finally awake, Hinamori-kun," a voice from the dreaded black spoke. Eyes snapping wide with fear, Hinamori suddenly realized she was bound, gagged, and lying tied to a large stone table.

When she saw the source of the voice however, her eyes only grew larger.

It was Aizen Sousuke.

Before she could even scream, Hinamori alarmingly felt all his energy draining away from him instantly. Every bit of her… her mind was getting fuzzy, her eyes cloudy…. Was this the end for her?

Then, she felt it. Pain. Ripping, heartbreaking pains course its way through her body and veins. It was like somebody was stabbing her throat with an ice-cold knife. She couldn't speak, much less call for help. She was helpless.

"How does it feel, Hinamori-kun? To know you will die… and being able to do nothing about it? Hmm? Because that's what I felt at the hands of you damn royalty!" Aizen roared, his face twisting into a contorted expression of hate and venom.

Suddenly, despite all the pain and the numbness that was slowly overcoming her, Hinamori felt warmth on top of her. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

Her blood.

Hitsugaya parried furiously against the onslaught of blows from Sayuri. Damn! Who knew this girl was so strong? Her reiastu was almost non-existent, so small it was. But somehow, she was able to keep up with him _and _Hyourinmaru!

Sayuri smirked inwardly to herself while she kept up a façade of indifference. What an idiot the child was! For him to think that he could take on her, an Espada was crazy! He was so weak in comparison, it wasn't even funny! The smirk inside grew wider as she saw her sword pierce the young vampire's skin, blood ringing like music to her ears.

Hitsugaya grunted as pain coursed up his body from the site where the sword had pierced through his haori. Right now, he could comprehend nothing but that sickening P-word.

More shot through his body. God damn it to Hell, why was he so weak? Ignoring his body's protests and his lifeline dripped out of his body from his numerous, he charged again.

Hinamori could feel herself slipping away. After the initial shock of seeing her blood, she no longer felt anything. Was she dying?

Suddenly, she felt her mind becoming clearer, the fog dissipating. She vaguely could hear Aizen exclaim in shock but wasn't really sure of it.

Sakura shook her head, hair flowing elegantly as she gazed down at the still figure that was once the proud vampire captain. _Really, Hitsugaya is a disappo_intment she mused as her gaze switched to the dead body of Sayuri. She was not even close to a challenge, and yet Hitsugaya could barely wound her. Sakura mentally stored in her to-do list to ask Byakuya to train Hitsugaya more.

"So he's making his move?" A new voice interrupted Sakura's thoughts, though she didn't let it show as she smiled once more, looking at Byakuya standing at the doorway where Hinamori had been kept captive. Currently, the said girl was cradled in Byakuya's arms, though the stoic man didn't look too happy about that. True, he was concealing it very well, but Sakura was a master a deciphering emotions. Afterall, who could be better than the greatest liar of them all?

"Sakura, you should take your little sister back to Hitsugaya-taichou's house. Hitsugaya-taichou too," Byakuya said as he looked at the captain's blood stained form.

Smiling, Sakura relieved Byakuya of his burden. Gently lifting her little sister onto her back like she had done when they were children and Hinamori had gotten a cut or something, she gently disappeared into the night sky back to Hitsugaya's mansion. Before she left though, she whirled around and quietly asked Byakuya to….

Red stained the expanse of land.


End file.
